


A Note From Jack to Ianto

by Oragami



Category: Torchwood
Genre: After death, M/M, i'm sad so i'm writing sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack found this while going through Ianto's things in storage.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Ianto,_

_I don't know exactly how long it's been since I last saw you... Everyone we knew has passed, Cardiff has changed. The entire world has changed._

_Me? I've stayed pretty much the same. A new gray hair or two. Well, maybe three. I had to replace the coat you loved so much after a run in with the Sontarans. It's just not the same though. It doesn't have the little touches you added to it. The places where you sewed it up when I was too careless or I got hurt._

_You said that in a thousand years, I wouldn't remember you. But I know it's been more than that, and I still remember. I don't think I could ever forget you Ianto Jones._

_I'm sorry that I didn't say it before.But I do._

_I love you Ianto. Until the end of the universe, I will love you._


	2. From Ianto to Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack found this while going through Ianto's things in storage.

After Ianto's death, he had all of his belongings boxed up and sent to storage, save for a few special items Jack wanted to keep. But occassionally, he would go there to look at them, go through the boxes, hold the things that Ianto once owned. Once or twice he even fell asleep there.

  
It must have been 50 years since the Thames House incident when he found it. It was in the pages of a book in a box in the very back corner he had never gone through. The paper was a little faded,but Jack could still read what was written on it.

 

_Jack,_

_I don't think you will ever read this, but I think that by the time you do, I will be gone. For a few days, years, I don't know.  
_

_I don't know if I died from old age, or, as I think I once put it, 'Death by Torchwood'._

_In case I never get to tell you, I love you. I never told you because I didn't want you to be hurt any more than you would by my passing. I know you've lost people, and will lose some. I'll never be more than a passing glance in your life, so I don't expect you to remember me for long. Maybe by the time you read this you will have forgotten me, and you're just curious about who this Ianto Jones may be.  
_

_There is one thing that I want you to do.  
_

_Have a fantastic life. Please, do that for me.  
_

_If there is an afterlife, I do know that I will love you even then.  
_

_-Ianto  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly 6am, haven't had much sleep, and the sleeping pills are kicking in. Writing this on the fly, with no editing except for spelling I guess. No beta for me! And if you can't tell, little references to CoE: Day Four and the season 1 Doctor Who (New Who that is) finale The Parting of the Ways.


End file.
